Forum:Manual of style
This wiki should have a manual of style to make sure articles are written consistently. As a start: *The first sentence of each article should give a brief definition of the subject, with the name of the subject written in bold. *Game names should be italicised. After the first mention of a game in an article, it is okay to use shorthand titles, e.g. Armageddon, Forts, Reloaded. Initials should be avoided as there are too many games with similar initials. *Album titles should be italicised and song titles in "quotations". *As these games are developed in the UK, it is encouraged to write articles with the UK English spelling, e.g. "colour" instead of "color". *Common nouns such as worm, sheep, crate, health, etc. should be written in lower-case. **Team17 is inconsistent about capitalising "worm", but following English rules of capitalisation, and in order to make a clearer distinction between the worms characters and the Worms games, we will write it in lower-case. *Weapons articles should be written in the third person, e.g. "the player" rather than "you". *The trivia section should only include notable information that doesn't fit elsewhere in the article, not speculation or opinion. If something in trivia would better fit another section, it should be moved. Q* (talk) 03:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, this isn't bad actually. As usual, I'm no good at suggesting pointers, so I have nothing to add. I do think this should be included as an actual Worms Wiki page though (Worms Wiki:Manual of Style, for example), so I'll probably do that once everyone has given their suggestions and opinions. --Orangitu | Talk 13:42, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I think you are onto something, but I'm not really sure about "spelling". TTTE is a british children show, but I have not seen them using UK spelling in their articles since there are more American users and international users using US spelling. But of course, this can be debated. ::- Danuhau (talk) 19:35, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I think that this is a good start, but rules on navigation templates, galleries, images, videos and section order of the types of article need to be made. A sample article showing the preffered layout of the main page types might also be a good idea. - PartHunter (talk) 05:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Certain presets would make it easier and more structured. We must not forget to make an improved templates to "create new article". ::::- Danuhau (talk) 21:16, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::My opinion. :::::*I concur. :::::*I agree with italicization of game titles, but not using shorthand titles. The full game name should always be mentioned, and italicized. I agree with avoiding initials/acronyms. :::::*I concur. :::::*I concur, I guess. :::::*I strongly disagree. Despite Team17's inconsistency with some of these nouns, "Worm", "Sheep", and "Crate" must be capitalized at all times, along with every weapon/utility name. This was done in the classic games and some of the newer games, so let's stick to that. The Worms (characters) and the Worms games can be distinguished easily enough by the italicization, but there is no necessity in disambiguation by capitalization. :::::*Eh, I suppose I can agree with that. :::::*I guess. :::::Please do not write "Worm", "Sheep", Crate", weapon/utility names, etc. in lowercase letters. Other than that, perhaps we could follow this "Manual of Style". It seems decent to me. :::::Boggy B (talk) 16:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC)